


Coming Full Circle

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [17]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, lucky clover diner universe, prompt fics, reuben challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: The Kaufmanns bring their grandson into the Lucky Clover to celebrate his birthday, and Sean and Elijah make it a special occasion.





	Coming Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Lucky Clover Diner universe. My response to Reuben's Birthday Challenge from Linda Hoyland. Write a fic using these six words:
> 
> Birthday  
> Party  
> Cake  
> Balloons  
> Greetings  
> Presents

[](http://imgur.com/e2Psq21)

“Thank you, Sean,” Mrs Kaufmann said as he placed the huge ice cream sundae in front of the young boy wearing a party hat. “I remember when we used to bring our son here on his birthday for ice cream, and now we’re doing it with our grandson. It just wouldn't have been the same if the Lucky Clover wasn't here.”

Sean remembered those occasions very well. He’d been the same age as their son Elliot, had played with him as a child. And now Elliot had a son of his own. Just life coming full circle, he thought.

Because he’d known the Kaufmann’s all his life and considered them friends, Sean had tried to make their grandson’s birthday a little more special by adding a few personal touches of his own. He’d put them in the booth farthest from the front so they could stay as long as they wanted, and decorated with a couple of helium balloons and a banner above the booth offering young Max birthday greetings. Since he’d attended Elliot’s birthday parties in his youth, and knew a cake and presents would be waiting for Max back at his grandparents’ house, Sean brought out a single cupcake with a candle in it so the boy would have something to blow out during his celebration here.

Delighted, they sang Happy Birthday, with Sean and Elijah joining in, and Elijah took photos with Sean’s digital camera. “That was lovely, both of you,” Mrs. Kaufmann told theim. “Will you send me those photos, Elijah?”

“Sure, Mrs. K,” Elijah said with a grin.

“It was nice to see Max again,” Sean said. “I’m just sorry Elliot and his wife couldn’t make it.”

“Sadly, both are working, but we’ll have a real party tonight when they come to pick up Max. The ice cream sundae was just a special treat for him, and you’ve made it even more special. We can’t thank you enough.”

“It was our pleasure."

Sean often wondered if he’d made the right decision keeping the diner open and running it, but on special occasionas like this, when he could spend time with old friends, he was glad he had.


End file.
